As Bright As Your Eyes
by anhsama
Summary: Feyre and Rhys head out to a lantern festival along with the Inner Circle. Set somewhere in the future of ACOTAR series where Feyre and Rhys are married, Amarantha and Tamlin are dead, and everyone is happy. Slight swearing because of Mor.


_**As Bright as Your Eyes**_

 **So I just went to a Lantern Festival a few days ago, and the idea came up after playing around with a few lanterns. Pure fluff, my friends, pure fluff.**

 **Prompt** **: Feyre and Rhys head out to a lantern festival in Velaris along with the Inner Circle.**

The lanterns that hung around them seemed like floating orbs, and emitted a soft, serene glow. Underneath them, the High Lady and High Lord of the Night Court walked beneath the glowing orbs, their Inner Circle following suit.

"Rhys, this whole thing is beautiful. But what's the purpose of the lanterns around us?"

His violet eyes turned towards her, blazing with passion and love for his mate. He found his way to her hand and squeezed gently.

"It's something that Mor and I came up with a few years ago. Originally, it was to celebrate the defeat of Amarantha, but soon enough the only purpose was to light up lanterns and dance through the night without worry. It's the second most important holiday right after Starfall."

He looked at her again, marveling at the way her molten hair caressed her shoulders, the way her blue eyes shone like an ocean after a storm. His eyes traveled down to the dress that cascaded down to her feet, blending in with the night around them.

He would never get tired looking at Feyre.

"And I will never get tired looking at your, Rhys."

A smile played around the corners of his mouth. A sudden melody flowed towards them, causing them to pin their attention to the middle of the square in Velaris. A few fiddlers were playing a tune, the people in the middle stepping in time to the rhythm. As if the mood changed, more lanterns began to glow, making the heart of Velaris bright with pride. Both fae were shocked, still gripping each other tightly. Feyre was the one to speak up first, a foot already towards the people dancing and one where Rhysand stood.

"Would the High Lord care for a dance?"

"Now how could I resist something my High Lady asks of me?"

He took her hand and guided her into the crowd of dancers. Dancing in time to the rhythm of the music, she laughed as Rhys occasionally spun her around, catching her just in time. Occasionally, they bumped in Nesta and Cassian, who'd decided to join the celebration. Although she was wearing a frown, Feyre could see embarrassment and frustration burn in her sister's eyes.

"How's the dancing going?"

"It could've been better, if Cassian didn't keep stepping on my toes all the time."

"Oi, I never told you I was good at dancing, now did I, sweetheart?"

She could see some of his arm was snaked around her waist, holding her close to him. Nesta, already tired and grumpy as she was, looked up at the taller man, and gave him one of her genuine smirks.

"Bastard."

"And you love me for it."

"So what if I do?"

Laughing, he spun her around unexpectedly and together they disappeared into the crowd, leaving the High Lord and High Lady by themselves.

Rhys was the one to speak up first this time.

"Feyre," he said her name like a prayer.

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

"And what does the High Lord of the Night Court want now?"

"A little alone time with his mate." The way he said it hinted some mischief behind his violet eyes.

He gently took her hand in his, and led them both out of the heart of Velaris, where they finally stopped at an alley of a bar. One eyebrow raised, she silently questioned his motives. In response, he winnowed both of them onto the balcony of their home they shared. Opening the side of his black clad jacket, he revealed a paper lantern in the shape of an 8-pointed star, a nervous smile planted on his beautiful face.

"I made this. Just for you. You don't have to accept it, I know you deserve better."

She accepted the gift from Rhys, and the thought of him giving her something from his heart made her glow with joy. Her glow, so bright, began to light up the lantern as well. The sight of her was enough to make him clash his lips against hers.

"I'm so happy, Rhys. I mean, I wouldn't care if you gave me anything or not. I'll love you no matter what, and I'll find you no matter where you are when you're lost."

A flicker of emotion rippled through his eyes, and a tear formed in one of them. His arm slowly wrapped around waist, pulling her closer to him. The scent of citrus and midnight flooded her nostrils.

"Well then. Shall we release this lantern together?" the smirk returning to his face.

"I don't see why not."

And as the lantern floated up into the Velaris sky, blending into the hundreds of lanterns that had also been released, they shared a sensual kiss full of love and passion for each other that they would never forget.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EXTRA:

"You think they noticed that half of Velaris are watching them right now?"

Mor swiveled her glass of wine in her hand, Azriel right beside her with his own glass. The two of them, along with the hundreds of people in Velaris, had their gazes pinned on the two lovebirds above them.

"I bet my money they have an intense make-out session after this."

"I bet twice that much that they fuck each other _hard_."

"Deal."

Clinking their glasses together, they mindfully turned their heads away from the view of Feyre and Rhysand.

And then their was Amren, who was standing on the railing of another balcony, trying so hard to die from laughter.


End file.
